Contigo conocí los celos
by Zusuky
Summary: Muchas veces, no hay nada mejor que escuchar las experiencias de otros, para ver dentro de nosotros mismos. Una salida, una ocasión de charlar, convivir con los demás. Morinaga descubre algo que ya sabía, pero no con quien exactamente comenzó ese sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Contigo conocí los celos.**

.

.

.

Los cinco estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, en una esquina del restaurant al que acudimos los sábados al terminar una semana de trabajo. Solemos hablar de cualquier tema, a veces tonterías para des estresarnos de levantarnos temprano y aguantar maratónicas horas en el trabajo.

.

Mientras bebíamos una cerveza a la espera de la comida, mire todo el lugar, mi estatura me facilita hacerlo. A pesar de que el sitio estaba lleno, mis compañeros y yo escuchábamos las voces de una pareja que estaba a 3 mesas de distancia. El hombre, sin duda un ejecutivo vestido con un costoso traje y su fina corbata. La mujer vestía para una cita formal, un vestido de coctel con un amplio escote que dejaba ver su atractivo. Se veían tan bien juntos que la única compañera que venía en nuestro grupo, Rikiu, comento risueña:

.

\- Parecen una pareja perfecta y feliz –

¿Cómo puede saber eso? Acaso con solo echar un vistazo ¿Se puede llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Cómo lucimos ante la gente Souichi y yo? Dolorosamente se perfectamente la respuesta, como "Buenos amigos" y eso es lo que me mantiene siempre inquieto. En la universidad, todos saben que es soltero y sin compromiso alguno. Tsk.

Los muchachos comentaron algo más a lo que no puse atención, yo seguía mirando a la pareja y vi que el sujeto saco su celular, ¡Ah, ya! No es tan perfecto después de todo, razone con tristeza.

Alcance a ver que la mujer se estiro lo más que pudo intentando no ser tan obvia. El escribía algo, "contestaba un mensaje" concluí fácilmente. Para la desgracia del tipo, ella concluyo lo mismo, pues hizo una mueca mostrando lo molesta que se encontraba. Se acomodó el tirante de su vestido, dio un trago a su copa de vino y también saco de su bolso su celular, tal vez para hacer lo mismo que él. Cuando el finalmente termino de escribir, noto lo que ella hacia y ahí se armó el lio.

Comenzaron a discutir discretamente, pero al final nos enteramos todos los comenzales de los frecuentes deslices de ambos, y salieron. Él tiraba del brazo de ella y ella se jaloneaba de su agarre con la intención de soltarse.

Yoshida se volvió a Rikiu y le dijo en tono burlón:

\- Ahí va tu pareja perfecta, jejejeje –

Ella soltó una carcajada y nos preguntó a todos:

– ¿Qué es lo más atrevido, loco o enfermo que hayan hecho por celos? No vayan a decir que nunca han sentido celos, porque ni ustedes se lo creen -

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos unos a otros, parecía que todos buscábamos entre nuestros recuerdos. Vaya sorpresa la mía, esta pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de algo que no había notado. Que en realidad, por más que tratara de recordar algo de mi pasado más allá de unos cuantos años atrás, de mis pequeños enamoramientos de adolescente, no encontraba nada. Ni siquiera algo con Masaky. Masaky san a pesar de que no fue honesto conmigo, nunca me hizo sentir celos ¿Seria acaso mi inexperiencia? ¿Mi inocencia? Al final, era mi primera relación, el primer chico con el que salí y el primero con el que creí experimentar el amor, aunque...ahora no estoy muy seguro de que en verdad se tratara de amor. Concluí que nunca antes, antes de Souichi, sentí celos por nadie. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Rikiu, nuestra compañera sacó su celular y nos mostró a su novio junto a ella, pasándole la lengua por la mejilla y nos dijo toda orgullosa:

\- Este es mi novio y hace esto cuando ve que alguien me mira más de un segundo. Y claro es lo mismo que yo le hago si mira a alguna fulana -

Las carcajadas sonaron en coro, ella misma se reía de eso. Yo entendí que a las mujeres les gusta que las celen, que les presten mucha atención.

Senpai no se ríe cuando yo hago algo impulsivo, me mataría si recorro su mejilla con la lengua...delante de más gente. ¡Un momento, todas las locuras y acciones sin pensar, las he hecho por él! Es con quien he sentido casi morir, al pensar que podría estar teniendo algo que ver con alguien que no sea yo.

Yoshida secundo a nuestra atrevida nakama.

\- Conozco a un amigo...

Comenzó a decir mientras aguantaba la risa, cruzando una pierna.

\- Bueno, al primo de un amigo –

Todos nos reímos.

– Al final, da lo mismo, El chiste es que a esa persona su esposa... Le mide el semen -

What? Creo que este tipo me vigila, bueno, yo no soy la esposa de senpai jejeje. Pero pensé que esa mujer...era bastante lista, y tal vez...tal vez un poco enferma. Enfermo, me llamo senpai en aquella inolvidable noche e Canadá. Canadá, jamás la olvidare, como tampoco olvidare lo desesperado y solo que me sentí cuando se fue por mi falta de control. Perdí dos valiosos meses por aquello y es de lo único que me arrepiento.

La pregunta asustada de Rikiu sobre lo que hablábamos, me hizo retomar la plática.

\- ¿Le mide el semen? Por favor, pasame los datos de esa diosa de los celos jajaja –

Más intrigado que la mayoría Yoshiky lo apresuro.

\- ¿Cómo que le contaba el semen? Eso no se puede...

Yoshida, como a quien se lo hacia su esposa...no había dudas, contesto con otra pregunta y explico:

\- ¿Como que no se puede? Cuando hacían el amor y él eyaculaba, ella veía cuánto había eyaculado (Con ayuda de un preservativo) y si era muy poco le preguntaba ¿Por qué tan poquito? ¿Dónde más lo andas regando, maldito? -

Soltamos una carcajada. Y tres dijeron al unísono:

– ¡¿Qué miedo?! Una esposa así...

Yoshida como mostrando que no podía hacer mucho ante su mujer, se froto el cabello y hablo.

–Sí, pero pues no se puede hacer mucho -

Justo en ese momento Sashima dijo:

\- Si eso les ha dado miedo, esperen que les cuente lo de...otro primo jejeje. Este tenía una novia elegantísima y me conto que una noche que se daban unos buenos besos, comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero que en un momento abrió los ojos y noto que lo que la mujer hacia era revisar su cuello, quería ver si no lo traía lleno de chupetones, y se fijó hasta en la clavícula -

Si, definitivamente he vivido vigilado, Morinaga sentía arder su rostro ante ese pensamiento. Y es que más claras las imágenes de la escenita que le propino a senpai cuando Isogai lo llevo casi una semana al karaoke y como Tetsuhiro se puso como loco casi desabrochándole la camisa para ver aquellos chupetones que el mismo había hecho. Le confirmaban, que cuando se trataba de senpai, era un loco irremediable, y también un enfermo.

Alcanzo a escuchar lo último que Sashima narraba.

\- ... No, pero ya en serio, ahorita ya me río, pero en ese entonces sí sentí una especie de pánico. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya me había hecho otras más. Ella era muy agradable, atenta, amorosa y guapa, pero sus celos se habían convertido en algo obsesivo y mejor la dejé por la paz -

Morinaga concluyo que no quería que eso pasara con Souichi y él. Y el terror que sentía se intensifico al recordar que por sus celos, por sus estúpidos celos; ahora Tadokoro sabia la clase de relación que ellos mantenían ¿Si Tadokoro hablaba de más? ¿Si senpai se enteraba? Rogaba no decidiera hacer lo que acababa de escuchar de su compañero.

Souichi ya le había dicho varias veces que debía confiar más en él, haciendo alusión a que no sintiera celos y aunque Morinaga se justificaba pensando que lo había hecho porque su amante lo orillaba a ello, ahora entendía que él era único responsable de esas acciones y debería ser capaz de controlarse mejor.

Su comprensión le decía que esa persona que amaba también es humano y no quiere sentirse sofocado, que la compañía con otros es necesaria. Que tiene una familia, un trabajo, compañeras y compañeros. Que como seres sociales, por salud mental, dependemos de la convivir con otras personas. Aun ese tirano, que sus arrebatos de celos, pueden molestarle y sobre todo, lastimarse el mismo.

Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, le habían preguntado algo y él no escucho.

\- No te hagas de rogar, faltas tú Morinaga –

\- ¿Yo?...etto, yo no soy celoso -

.

.

.

 _ **¿Le creemos a Morinaga? Como siempre, pueden comentar lo que deseen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

.

.


	2. Contigo conocí los celos Segunda y úl

**Contigo conocí los celos.**

 **.**

 **Segunda y última parte.**

.

.

.

Se dio cuenta como se le quedaban mirando todos en la sala de conferencias.

Detrás de cada paso que daba, sonaba el piso de madera, pensó que deberían sustituirlo por uno más silencioso. Podía escuchar algunos susurros y sabía que estaban dirigidos a él y su nuevo aprendiz.

Cuando entro en compañía de Morinaga su cara se asemejaba a la de un hombre cómodo y sereno a pesar de que por dentro estaba nervioso. La persona a su lado, lucia muy bien y su carisma hacia que rápidamente se acercaran a él. El recién llegado, era muy alto. Guaau, casi 1.90 mts de estatura y eso le gustaba mucho a Kuze, que el resto viera quien era el que mandaba. Quien se quedaba con los más atractivos y altos.

.

.

Al terminar la sesión, fueron al comedor y se sentaron separados del resto y Tetsuhiro se pidió un desayuno oriental completo. En definitiva, este ángel sin alas, estaba completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, luego comenzaron a charlar.

– Te he visto antes hablando con Shiboku, parece que se hicieron amigos y se han caído bien -

– No es eso, ya nos conocíamos. Se lo comente antes, él fue también mi master al llegar a la farmacéutica -

Kuze fingió demencia de no recordar que, en efecto, Morinaga le comento que Shiboku lo recibió desde los entrenamientos.

– ¿Ah sí?, no me ha dicho nada, fuimos senpai y kouhai cuando estábamos en la facultad e hicimos la especialidad. También conocemos a varios otros que estudiaron en la misma Universidad que tú. ¿Quiénes fueron tus senpais en esa universidad? Tal vez recuerde a alguno –

Morinaga no estaba muy seguro de hablar de Souichi, no quería que saliera ese tema entre él y su recién conocido. Lo mantendría oculto, como quien esconde un tesoro y no está dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie. Por lo que prefirió desviar un poco el camino peligroso que llevaba ese tema.

\- Pero Nagoya está a más de 2 horas de camino ¿Cómo es que conoce a algunos? –

– Pues lo típico, de algunos congresos, ya sabes, el mundo puede ser bastante pequeño y las coincidencias no existen, que llegaras a este lugar es un buen cambio -

De repente Morinaga se le quedó mirando, Kuze esbozó una sonrisa antes de dar un trago a su café y Tetsuhiro claramente entendió de que se trataba esa cita después del trabajo.

.

.

Todavía llovía un poco cuando salió del abarrotado bar de copas en el que había pasado dos horas de animada conversación y cervezas.

Lo animaron a salir al finalizar la extenuante jornada del laboratorio, para festejar a uno de los profesores.

El aire frío de mediados de agosto empujaba la llovizna hacia él y le golpeaba las gafas haciéndole dificultosa la visión, cosa que le irritaba mucho, pero no lo convencía lo suficiente a arrastrar consigo un estorboso paraguas durante horas, solía olvidarse de ellos y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había comprado. Maldecía y soltaba algunas palabrotas al sentir el contacto del aire frío sobre su gabardina húmeda.

Iba algo mareado, no mucho. Pero si lo suficiente para pensar que, después de todo, volver a casa no sería malo. Estaría solo, pero sabía que Morinaga llegaría por la noche y ahora que lo pensaba bien, el alcohol era un buen relajante, hacia milagros en su estado de ánimo y carácter. Lo hacía sonreír en momentos y hasta soltar más tacos de los que acostumbraba, cuando se reunía. Sin embargo, siempre existía un, pero, y el, pero tenía que ver con su amante, que era más encinos y usaba las manos como tentáculos, tocándolo por donde se descuidara, eso sería lo malo cuando lo encontrara con unos tragos de más.

Ese solo pensamiento, hizo que regresara su estado de ánimo permanentemente cabreado. ¡Maldita sea! dos palabrotas más y se resignó a que sería arrastrado sin dársele tregua hacia la habitación de su amante.

.

.

Finalmente llego al departamento y aunque Morinaga se fue todo enfurruñado por su repentino cambio de decisión, que no pensaba dejar el departamento porque no tenía intenciones de dormir con él, ni ahora…ni nunca.

Pensó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlé la espalda, que el otro bien podría amanecer en su cama cada que viniera, no podía con ese chico. Esa era la misma cantaleta de siempre.

Ni bien había dejado su cuerpo caer en el sofá, y en su bolsillo del pantalón, sintió la vibración de su celular. Era Morinaga, su nombre seguido por muchos corazones rojos y después dos emoticones con lágrimas.

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! ¡Quiero dejar este trabajo! Necesito verte –

Grito Morinaga con sus lloriqueos al otro lado de la línea. Souichi, molesto le regreso los gritos.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya hemos hablado de esto incontables veces… ¿Que pasa ahora? –

Souichi se retiraba el teléfono de la oreja, sabía que las quejas y gritos seguirían por lo menos un minuto más y el alcohol trabajosamente lo había relajado como para dejarse alterar por unas cuantas tonterías del tipo al otro lado de la línea.

Tetsuhiro desesperado y triste, explico que no regresaría nuevamente este fin de semana, por los pocos avances. Souichi le mostro lo evidente.

\- Si no terminaste el trabajo a tiempo, no puedes esperar que te premien con dos días de descanso. No se puede hacer nada, concentrate en lo tuyo. Ya regresaras cuando puedas, te lo dije antes ¿no? -

 _¡Ya deja ese teléfono! apurémonos para salir a buena hora y beber unos tragos, te recompensare con un gran cuenco de comida Morikun._

¿Había escuchado bien? Un sujeto llamaba a su Mori, ¿Morikun? Y que era eso de salir a beber e invitarle una comida. Y peor aún ¿No veían el maldito reloj? Ya pasaban de las 10 pm.

¡No! No eran celos los que sentía, él era el sobre nombrado homofóbico del laboratorio 2, dispuesto a extinguir a todos los homos del mundo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se hubiera reído a carcajadas de quien le vaticinara, que eso iba a ocurrirle a él. Era una estupidez, él nunca sentiría celos por un hombre. Pero en esos momentos tenía la seguridad de que podía descuartizar a cualquiera que intentara algo con Morinaga, pero la simple sensación de estar lejos y no poder defender su propiedad le hacia volverse loco y más por lo cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Y aunque estaba seguro que Morinaga no le haría caso a cualquiera y menos ser infiel, ya que si lo quisiera hacer... Lo haría aun enfrente de sus narices, o ¿No? Pero al final el orgullo le dictaba que nadie jugaba con sus juguetes (obvio que no consideraba a ese tonto su juguete) pero, en definitiva, nadie iba a quitarle lo que era de él.

\- ¿Que mierdas fue eso Morinaga? ¿Quién está contigo? Y ¿Qué es eso de que te largas a beber? –

 _Heee! ¿Podría ser? Morinaga esperanzado e incrédulo sospecho que su amante ¿Estaba celoso?_

\- Son solo mis compañeros, que tampoco podrán descansar hasta que terminemos y se animan planeando salir a cenar para refrenar el estrés. Pero te juro que yo preferiría estar de camino a casa. Te extraño mucho –

Al fondo se escuchaban las risitas de sus compañeros, que sin duda estaban demasiado atentos a lo que Morinaga hablaba en su celular y como con las mejillas acaloradas parecía disculparse.

 _Anda, anda Morikun, tenemos que terminar, ya estamos ansiosos por cenar y beber._

 _Si, si, ya apurate (decían en coro mínimo 3 voces distintas)_

 _Las voces de 2 chicas resonaban al fondo: Si es tu novia, asegurale que estas en buenas manos jajajaja…si nena, aquí nosotras lo cuidamos bien._

Para la desgracia del ángel, Souichi escucho fuerte y claro las burlas de esas chicas y sus palabras.

\- ¡Nena! ?...Vete al demonio junto con tus amigos y amigas –

Morinaga se quedó preocupado por las últimas palabras de Souichi cuando se despidieron, no es que fuera algo extraño, su amante casi siempre lanzaba tacos a diestra y siniestra. Pero estaba seguro que aquellas palabras encerraban…mucha frustración.

.

.

Los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos por la presión que mantenía en el celular, a punto estuvo de estamparlo otra vez contra la pared, pero recordó la advertencia de la persona que lo reparo _"una caída mas y adiós teléfono"_

Souichi, no podía creer cuanto le molestaba no tener el control de todo lo que pasaba.

Odiaba no tener el control de las cosas, estaba acostumbrado y de hecho se ganaba la vida controlándolo todo. Planificar y dirigir eran parte de sus dones, si el laboratorio funcionaba, era precisamente por eso.

Trato de acallar lo que sentía. Fue inútil.

No tengo ni idea de qué carajo somos, pero hemos estado hablando últimamente más de lo normal…más que unos simple amigos (Ese último vislumbra miento le provoco escalofríos). Y, sin embargo, no me ha hablado de ningún amigo y menos de esas salidas a cenar después del trabajo.

No sé si ese sujeto que le dice Morikun, guste de él, pero si es así, más le vale que mantenga su distancia. Mierda ¿Es que lo que quiere es ponerme celoso?

Esta maldita sensación de que no me dice todo, que me excluye, y me hace a un lado, se repite.

Pero estoy tan lejos, que sólo he podido recrear escenas en mi mente sobre lo que podría ocurrir. Y ahora que estoy consciente de su ausencia, me doy cuenta de que no lo extraño menos. Y aunque casi siempre esta quejándose y tratando de avanzar más en sus arrumacos y caricias, me carcome la idea de saberlo cada vez más lejos, como si estos kilómetros no fueran suficientes.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Morinaga se mantenía con un ruido arriba de lo habitual. Pero las carcajadas que escuchaba a lo lejos, eran las que más le extrañaron.

Kuze se adelantó, Y de regreso se lo cruzo en el camino y dijo en voz baja a Morinaga.

-Tienes una visita…suerte, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos en estos momentos –

¿Debería asustarme eso? Se preguntó preocupado Tetsuhiro. Apresuro el paso y cuando entro de inmediato reconoció aquella familiar y amada silueta. Inteligente como actuaba cuando de su amante se trataba, puso el cerrojo de la puerta y se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Souichi! Que agradable sorpresa, no sabía que conocías la dirección de la empresa –

La furia aún se notaba en su ceño y su mirada, pero se recordó en que sitio estaba. Y muerto antes que hacer el ridículo.

\- No, no la conocía. Pero desde que no puedes volver a casa y el tiempo libre lo utilizas en...otras cosas. Decidí ver que te mantiene tan ocupado. Ese sujeto Kuze, parece demasiado cercano para dirigirse a ti –

\- Entonces ¿Ya conociste a mi master? El solo estara a cargo de mi por un mes, pero por ahora, prefiero hacer esto...

Se acercó dejando su saco que traía en el brazo y acto seguido acorralo a Souichi en una esquina de la oficina, lo sujeto del hombro derecho. Inclino su rostro hasta la altura de posar sus labios al lugar que adoraba, y lo beso devorando su boca, como quien no ha probado un bocado desde hace días.

La pasión los atrapo rápidamente, de forma que ambos creaban sonidos que denotaban la necesidad mutua.

Cuando Tetsuhiro por fin lo libero de la boca, no así de su hombro y mandíbula, escabullo su rodilla derecha entre las piernas de Souichi, quien de inmediato sintió un estremecimiento.

\- Detente –

Dijo con una voz débil.

Morinaga lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de deseo. Apretó uno de sus glúteos y ocasiono que Souichi abriera los ojos tan grandes como pudo. Tetsuhiro sensualmente lamió detrás de su oreja y en el oído le dijo:

\- Daría cualquiera de mis testículos por entrar en ti en estos momentos –

\- Y yo podría patearté ambos si no te detienes ¡Por dios, estamos en tu trabajo! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –

\- Te tengo a ti todo el tiempo senpai, siempre estoy inquieto y el que tu estés siempre calmado, aunque estemos lejos, me desespera más. Pienso que no me extrañas y que cualquiera podría apartarte de mi lado si tienen una oportunidad -

Souichi poco entendía de ese tipo de emociones, pero la incertidumbre acompañada de una cierta inquietud y un discreto estado de alerta son el precio a pagar por tener una relación sexuada y de pareja. Y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, eso eran ellos, una pareja sexuada. Y si, por el contrario, existía certeza y la ausencia de celos; en una relación amorosa, la calma y la tranquilidad nunca es buena señal. Agradecía entonces que Morinaga siempre parecía inquieto y preocupado.

\- ¿Quién más que tu podría ser tan necio? Y si no estuviera inquieto…no estaría aquí, entiende eso –

Después de recargarse de energía como Morinaga lo llamaba a unir sus labios y acariciarlo. Se aventuró a suplicarle que fuera a su departamento y lo esperara ahí. Le prometió una buena cena y con eso consiguió que accediera.

.

Cuando Souichi dejo la empresa, en el laboratorio Kuze se animó a preguntar quién era su visita, después de mirarlo mucho tiempo de reojo.

\- Mi senpai de la universidad, quería ver cómo me iba por aquí –

Contesto con cortesía Morinaga.

\- Pues que senpai mas protector tienes, yo hasta me imagine otra cosa -

Morinaga dejo de ocuparse en lo que hacía y puso total atención. Kuze prosiguió.

\- Habla de una forma, un poco …agresiva, si, esa sería la palabra correcta. El parece agresivo –

\- ¿Te agredió de algún modo? –

Morinaga sabía que eso no sería muy extraño, lo extraño seria que lo hiciera sin alguna provocación o buena causa.

\- No exactamente, solo dejo en claro que aquí en general, compañeros y compañeras haríamos bien en mantener nuestra distancia. Dijo que... Ya tienes un hogar a donde llegar, si, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Que tienes un hogar a donde llegar y quien espera por ti -

¿Qué otra cosa podía ocurrir?

.

.

Morinaga no espero a su hora de salida, corrió como un loco y llego agitadísimo a su habitación en el edificio donde se hospedaba. Lo que sucedió adentro, ya todos lo conocemos.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


End file.
